Sweetie Drops
|hair = and |coat = |residence = Human world |occupation = Student at Canterlot High School |other names = Bon Bon |voice = Andrea Libman}} Sweetie Drops is a female human, a student from Canterlot High School, and one of the supporting characters in My Little Pony Equestria Girls. Development Sweetie Drops is referred to as Bon Bon on Hasbro's Equestria Girls website, in the ''Equestria Girls'' mobile app, and in the My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks DVD and Blu-ray audio commentary. Depiction in films 'My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks' In My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, Sweetie Drops appear as a student of Canterlot High School. As a result of the Dazzlings' hypnotic singing, she frequently argue with her fellow students, including Octavia Melody. In the CHS Musical Showcase, Lyra and Sweetie Drops perform a piano duet—their vocals are obscured by the Dazzlings' Under Our Spell—but they are eliminated from the competition in the second round by Trixie and the Illusions. Near the end of Under Our Spell, they hold Derpy back from fighting with Bulk Biceps. 'Life is a Runway' In the Rainbow Rocks musical short Life is a Runway, Lyra and Sweetie Drops appear on the sidewalk as Rarity passes by. Rarity magically gives them different outfits, and they model these outfits on a fashion runway. Lyra and Sweetie Drops are last seen browsing clothes at Carousel Boutique. 'My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games' In Friendship Games, Sweetie Drops appears as a member of the Canterlot High School Wondercolts, often seen in Flash Sentry's company. Sweetie Drops has a brief line of dialogue greeting human Twilight Sparkle thinking that she is the Twilight from Equestria. During the Friendship Games' Academic Decathlon, Sweetie Drops is partnered with Flash Sentry in the home economics round, where they bake a loaf of bread instead of a cake, and Lyra and Sweetie Drops are partnered together in the woodshop round. 'All's Fair in Love & Friendship Games' Lyra and Sweetie Drops are the central characters of the Friendship Games animated short All's Fair in Love & Friendship Games. They are portrayed as best friends who have known each other since at least eighth grade and frequently finish each other's sentences. However, when the Friendship Games tryouts begin, they become extremely competitive and face off in several random and non-sequitur events. In the end, both Lyra and Sweetie Drops make the team and reconcile with a hug. Other depictions 'IDW comics' Sweetie Drops appears on page 10 of the My Little Pony Annual 2013 as a member of Canterlot High School's gardening club. She briefly interacts with Applejack and makes fun of her manner of speech. Her appearance in the comic predates her appearance in Rainbow Rocks. 'Software' Sweetie Drops, under the name Bon Bon, is featured in the Equestria Girls mobile app. Merchandise An Equestria Girls doll of Sweetie Drops was released as "Encore" tie-ins with My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks and is listed on Hasbro's website. The back of the doll's packaging describes Sweetie Drops' "sweet candy colours" respectively. Quotes All's Fair in Love & Friendship Games :Sweetie Drops: And then I said... :Lyra Heartstrings: "It tastes like marshmallows"? :Sweetie Drops: Yeah, so that made me... :Lyra Heartstrings: ...feel like you were on a camping trip? :Sweetie Drops: Yes! Just like— :Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops: That time we went to the amusement park in eighth grade! :Sweetie Drops: gasps You know me so well! :Lyra Heartstrings: scoffs You know me so well! :Sweetie Drops: O... :Lyra Heartstrings: M... :Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops: Goodness! :Lyra Heartstrings: Best! :Sweetie Drops: Friends! :Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops: Forever! laughing My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games :Sweetie Drops: Hi, Twilight. My Little Pony Annual 2013 :Sweetie Drops: Uh—Thursdays after school. :Sweetie Drops: "Y'all"? "Gals"? Gallery See also * References Category:Female characters Category:Students from Canterlot High Category:Supporting characters Category:Background characters Category:Musicians